


Measure a year

by Tashilover



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Last words, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In truths that he'd learned, or in times that she cried, in bridges he'd burned, or the way that she died?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Based off a prompt on the CP meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

At least his mum was there. Arthur didn't know what he would do if the doctors wouldn't let her in the room.  
  
She was crying, but when she spoke, her voice was clear. "Are you in any pain?"  
  
Arthur shook his head. "No. For the first time in a long time, there's no pain."  
  
"Good. I'm... glad."  
  
She had brought Snoopadoop along, but the little dog was being too rowdy for the hospital room and Martin had to bring her back outside. Douglas sat on Arthur's right side, gently rubbing hiss hand. Douglas wasn't crying, though his eyes were wet.  
  
Suddenly Arthur could feel it. He could feel it all the way in his bones, in his heart, making him shudder. "Oh... oh, I think this is it."  
  
Douglas got up. "I should... I should grab Martin-"  
  
Martin was not going to make it back, Arthur knew. That was okay, Arthur didn't mind.  
  
"Arthur," His mum said urgently, squeezing his hand. "I love you so, so much."  
  
"I love you too, mum..." Arthur breathed out, his voice pitching low. "I love... all of you..."  
  
He relaxed, his body going limp. He expected for the lights to dim, as he always heard it in films and books, but instead, the light got brighter. Bright and beautiful and Arthur felt himself going towards it.  
  
"Mum..." he heard himself say one last time. "It's _brilliant."_


	2. Martin and Douglas

Douglas had mentioned it as an off-comment. The moment he said it though, suddenly both he and Martin knew there was no other choice.  
  
At least Arthur and Carolyn were not here. Making such a decision for them was something Martin was not sure he could ever go through with.  
  
They waited, waited till the man turned his back.  
  
The second he did, Martin turned towards Douglas, who nodded in grim agreement. Then at once, they both shoved the control yoke down, sending GERTI into a steep dive. The man gave a yell, tripping over himself by the sudden angle. He rightened himself, holding on desperately to the captain's chair to keep himself up. He shoved the gun against Martin's head, screaming at him to pull the plane back up. Pull the plane up or he'll shoot.  
  
Martin gritted his teeth, his resolve refusing to budge. The whole cabin was shaking, the controls screaming at them to pull up, that they were too close to the ground. "Douglas!" Martin yelled to be heard over the man's screaming. "It's been a pleasure working with you."  
  
Douglas grinned wildly. "It's an honor, Captain."  
  
His grin was the last thing Martin saw just as the ground came up to meet them.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: What would be the character's last words? Any character, any scenario.


End file.
